Noir de Lune
by calimero00
Summary: Jusqu'où le traumatisme de la pleine lune dévoile t il le meurtrier qui est en soi? N'a pas de rapport avec Harry Potter mais je n'ai pu le mettre dans une autre selection. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez tout de même, c'est pour mes cours de français


**Jusqu'où le traumatisme de la pleine lune dévoile-t-il le meurtrier qui est en soi? **

C'est une nouvelle qui, je le précise, n'a absolument aucun rapport avec Harry Potter même s'il m'est arrivé de m'inspirer de scènes que j'ai lu dans des fictions ou dans les livres eux-même. Elle est a faire pour le cours de français et j'aurai aimé avoir un avis avant de la rendre! J'accepte toutes critiques bien entendu.

* * *

BONNE LECTURE )

FRANCAIS  
Nouvelle

La nuit était froide et la seule lumière qui éclairait la modeste chambre de l'immeuble provenait des rayons du croissant de lune. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Eric Clepton achevait d'assembler son pistolet et en nettoyait chaque pièce. Il posa l'arme à feu à côté de lui, se leva et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à côté qui faisait office de salon et de cuisine. Il sortit une cigarette de son étui et la cala entre ses dents avant de l'allumer. Il aspira une longue et profonde bouffée, sentant ses poumons s'emplir de fumée. Cette dernière cigarette éveillait chez lui à un dernier instant de liberté qu'il savourait avec une telle délectation qu'il en oubliait presque ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il sentait bien qu'il faisait preuve de lâcheté en agissant de telle sorte mais les circonstances le poussait à le faire pour enfin se libérer. Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre -il se souvenait parfaitement en qu'elle occasion il l'avait acquis- et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil rapide, balayant chaque objet qui se trouvait autour de lui d'un regard nostalgique. Il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il observa longuement une photo dont les plis sales montraient qu'elle avait souvent été transportée, ouverte et refermée lorsque le souhaitait son observateur. Elle représentait Eric Clepton plus jeune, lorsqu'il était encore à la fac avec une jeune fille souriante. Clepton eut un sourire désolé et passa ses doigts sur les visages de l'image; puis il replia la photo et la rangea dans sa poche. Le pistolet était à présent dans ses mains, il en ôta la sécurité et plaça l'extrémité de l'arme dans sa bouche dont le goût métallique le fit grimacer...

¤

Quelques mois auparavant.

« Eric, nous avons un double meurtre dans le XVIème. Rejoins nous rapidement, je t'envoie les coordonnées... »

Lorsqu'il reçut cet appel, Clepton était déjà dans sa voiture prêt à retrouver sa fiancée et son meilleur ami chez ce dernier qui logeait lui aussi dans le XVIème arrondissement de Paris. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.  
Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte, saisi d'effroi, que l'adresse donnée n'était autre que celle où il devait se rendre. Il déglutit difficilement, se remémora les propos de son interlocuteur, selon lui, dénués de sens; ce ne pouvait pas réellement être cette maison-ci, la coïncidence serait trop grande, trop affreuse... Le teint blafard, il tourna à l'angle et s'orienta dans cette ruelle qu'il connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir arpentée de nombreuses fois. Lorsqu'il approcha du lieu, Clepton fut transi de froid, saisi par la réalité qui s'imposait à lui. Les équipes d'investigations étaient déjà présentes et il les voyait déambuler de leur pas tranquille sur le perron. Il sortit de sa voiture, tremblant, et avança lentement vers le bâtiment. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de l'entrée, que son adjoint l'assaillait de grandes explications sur les suppositions qu'il avait, les indices trouvés, qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un règlement de compte... Et tout en débitant ses connaissances, l'adjoint entraînait Clepton dans le salon où avait eu lieu la tuerie. Au premier regard, il sentit remonter en lui toute son angoisse et sa tristesse qu'il avait tenté de dissiper.  
Tout lui revenait en mémoire par ce simple coup d'oeil. Ce qu'il s'était évertué à occulter de son esprit pendant toutes ces années revenait avec une telle force qu'il en avait des vertiges.

Tout, parfaitement tout était semblable. La même nuit chaude et lourde d'été, cette maudite pleine lune qui persistait de sa lueur argentée à refléter le sang versé, ce même désordre lié à la lutte dans le salon et finalement, deux corps qui lui étaient chers, étendus l'un sur l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Comme cette nuit, âgé de quinze ans, il avait découvert ses parents gisant sur le sol, assassinés par des voleurs.

Pris de convulsions incontrôlables, Clepton s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser lentement, oubliant où il était. Il n'entendait pas la voix inquiète de son adjoint l'appeler, ne sentait plus les secousses qui avaient pris possession de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une suite d'images atroces qui rassemblaient les corps inanimés de ses parents, de sa fiancée et de son meilleur ami...

« Eric! Bon sang, Eric! Reprends toi! »

¤

Comme à l'accoutumée, son bureau croulait sous les dossiers et son esprit, qui d'ordinaire était préoccupé par l'enquête en cours et les indices fournis qui permettaient d'arrêter le criminel, semblait vide, amorphe. Il fixait d'un oeil éteint l'ordinateur; la petite barre clignotait, comme en en attente de l'aboutissement de la phrase débutée.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre quelques jour de repos? »

Questionna Arthur Denker, son adjoint, en lui tendant une tasse de café.  
Clepton sursauta. Il tourna ses petits yeux fatigués vers ceux de son collègue et pris la tasse en marmonnant de vagues remerciement. Il but une gorgée, soupira et se décida à parler.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je veux résoudre cette enquête. C'est la mienne et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne changerai pas d'état d'esprit avant d'avoir retrouvé ces espèces de ... »

Il inspira un grand coup; il y avait à présent dans son regard une lueur inquiétante, remplie de haine et d'animosité envers ces inconnus qu'il souhaitait capturer, peut être même tuer...

¤

L'affaire avançait bien. Ils avaient reçu l'appel d'un voisin qui racontait ce qu'il avait entendu cette fameuse nuit. Il n'avait pas souhaité appeler la police tout de suite, pensant seulement à une querelle entre couple... Finalement, lorsqu'il avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement des rideaux, il avait remarqué que trois hommes en sortaient en courant et fuyaient en voiture, « une Peugeot grise métallisée » avait il affirmé, sûr de lui. Après la fouille méticuleuse de la maison, les enquêteurs avaient découvert de nombreuses barrettes de shit...

« La victime était du nom de George Drévot, trente-cinq ans, domicilié dans la région parisienne, célibataire sans enfants, pas d'antécédent médical ni juridique. Il occupait le poste de professeur de français dans un lycée de zone rouge dans Paris, lut le médecin légiste. »

Clepton et Denker étaient à la morgue face au corps blanchâtre du décédé dans l'intention d'en découvrir plus sur la mort de cet homme. Il était souvent dit que les morts parlaient plus que les vivants, Clepton s'en assurait de plus en plus; il n'avait jamais douté un seul instant que son ami d'enfance se droguait...

« D'où sa dépendance à l'alcaloïde je présume. Dans ce genre de milieu, les élèves prennent malheureusement bien trop souvent le pas sur l'autorité des professeurs, expliquait Denker, et la seule chose qui lui a permis de survivre jusqu'à présent, sont ces substances. Quel ironie de penser que c'est cela qui l'a tué.

-Personnellement je ne trouve pas matière à rire, grinça Clepton les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadavre. Faites vite qu'on en finisse. Je suppose que c'est l'éventrement qui l'a tué?

-C'est ce que j'ai prétendu au départ mais, vous remarquerez ici des traces de strangulations, le médecin passa un doigt ganté sur la marque rouge qui contrastait horriblement avec le teint blafard de la gorge, il a été tué par étranglement. Les sept coups de couteau ne relèvent que d'une violence gratuite.

-Bien, et pour l'autre victime? Demanda Denker après un dernier coup d'oeil navré à Drévot.

-Mademoiselle Tania Jones, vingt-huit ans, parisienne, fiancée sans enfants. Elle a eu un accident de voiture en 1999 ce qui a ensuivi des problèmes respiratoires. Elle était étudiante en Droit. Cause de la mort, éventrement.

-Est elle décédée avant ou après l'homme?

-Quelques minutes plus tard seulement. »

¤

« T'en penses quoi? Demanda Denker.

-C'était de petits dealers qui avait juste besoin de se défouler sur un gars véreux, exposa Clepton tentant de paraître le plus objectif possible, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître; comme pour ses autres affaires. Drévot n'avait pas dû payer sa drogue assez vite et il ne devait pas avoir la tête qu'ils aimaient donc il l'ont tué. Lorsqu'ils ont pénétré dans la maison, Drévot préparait le repas; ils l'ont étranglé avec une corde. La fille est arrivée et à hurlé, ils l'ont fait taire en lui donnant quelques coups de couteau de cuisine. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévu qu'une autre personne serait là donc ils ont vite fini Drévot en lui assénant sept coups et se sont enfuis.

-J'ai la même idée à deux trois détails près. On garde la tienne pour le rapport. On devrait commencer à rechercher les tueurs. Ils écoperont au moins de trente ans à l'ombre si on se débrouille bien devant le jury. »

¤

Deux semaines plus tard, l'histoire était réglée. Tout s'était fait très simplement, sans aucunes complications. Les empruntes digitales et l'ADN des fugitifs avaient déjà été répertorié dans les fichiers centraux de la police pour des vols en superettes. En poussant leurs investigations, ils étaient arrivés à une banlieue délétère, où il n'était pas étonnant que de tels actes puissent trouver leur expression. Les trois dealers n'étaient en fait que des adolescents corrompus, à l'esprit violent. Ils avaient été jugés comme irresponsables et écopaient de quinze ans de prison, cinq d'intérêt général envers la société et d'un suivi permanent jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent responsables de leurs actes.

¤

La douleur aveuglante qui lui transperçait le crâne le rendait nauséeux, si bien qu'il dû se rattraper hâtivement au mur pour ne pas tomber. Quelques secondes de plus et il put enfin relever les yeux et découvrir l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ahuri, Clepton étudia chaque parcelle de l'allée. Il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-trois heures, la lune était on ne peut plus ronde au dessus de lui et l'atmosphère était lourde, tellement pesante qu'il se sentait mal. Où était il donc? Comment est il arrivé là? Il ne s'en souvenait plus... Soucieux, il entreprit de sortir de cette sombre ruelle quand il vit ses mains couvertes de sang. Effrayé, il s'examina sous toutes les coutures mais rien, ce n'était pas à lui... Dégoûté, il se les frotta contre son pantalon et après un dernier regard dans la ruelle sordide, il courut jusqu'à la première rue éclairée.

Là, son téléphone sonna.

« Nous avons deux nouveaux meurtres, même hécatombe que la dernière fois... Un homme et une femme dans la trentaine. Retrouve moi au 296 Avenue de Versailles à la Porte de Saint Cloud le plus vite possible. »

A cette annonce, Clepton en oublia son trouble sur sa mémoire défaillante et s'enthousiasma même à l'idée d'une nouvelle enquête. Il poursuivit donc sa marche dans la rue jusqu'à arriver à un plan des environs. Là, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était même pas à deux rues de l'Avenue de Versailles. Et en effet, en cinq minutes, il se retrouvait au bas de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il aperçut Denker, il était déjà en train d'interroger une jeune fille. Elle réagissait de cette même manière froide, celle où l'on n'a pas encore réellement saisi ce qui venait de se produire. Peut être ne voulait elle pas le comprendre aussi car elle s'obstinait à fixer un point du mur, laissant les mots venir à elle et répondre aux questions de son adjoint. Il alla directement dans le salon, pensant immédiatement que ce serait ici. Et en effet, c'était le cas; les chaises étaient renversées, le vase en verre avait explosé et au sol, étendu de manière grotesque, le corps d'un homme étranglé et d'une femme poignardée.

¤

Impossible... Proprement impossible! La tête dans les mains, près à s'arracher les cheveux, Clepton s'évertuait à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul indice grâce aux photos prises sur le lieu du crime et les tests ADN fournis par le labo. Rien. Le tueur n'avait commis aucune bévue, tout était vraiment impeccable. Le crime parfait dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer le motif. Le travail de cet homme était remarquable, s'il était possible de dire qu'une telle besogne pouvait l'être et depuis trois jours, rien n'avait avancé. Denker et lui avait vite supposé que l'auteur du crime avait un rapport avec celui fait il y a un mois, à la précédente pleine lune, mais aucun indices n'étaient valables et ils avaient donc rejeté cette idée. Ces braves parisiens n'avaient aucuns antécédents juridiques, n'étaient ni toxicomanes ni quoi que ce soit d'autre et n'avaient pas d'ennemi, hormis celui qui les avait tués pour une raison mystérieuse, cela s'entend...

¤

L'enquête était classée sous ordre du grand patron faute d'avancement. Il avait prétexté qu'il ne servait à rien de mobiliser ces meilleurs agents sur une affaire qui stagnait et dont personne n'en verrait le bout, manquant de renseignements et de témoins oculaires. Seulement, un mois encore après le précédent meurtre, l'occasion de revenir sur le terrain s'imposa. Toujours dans les mêmes environs du XVIème arrondissement de Paris, un couple d'une trentaine d'années, avait trouvé la mort par l'éternelle strangulation et éventration. Cette fois encore, Clepton avait été pris de maux de têtes terribles et s'était retrouvé à quelque pas du meurtre sans savoir quand et dans quelle circonstance il y était venu... Vexés et frustrés dans leur ego, Clepton et Denker concluait une fois de plus sur un échec. Jamais personne dans le service n'avait rencontré autant d'homicides dans le même secteur avec si peu de preuves. La seule chose sur laquelle ils avaient pu aboutir était que le tueur connaissait son métier et savait où ne pas commettre de fautes en laissant des traces derrière lui; il travaillait donc au service du gouvernement dans le même domaine que les fédéraux et les enquêteurs et en ayant marre de jouer le beau rôle, il s'était rangé dans le camp adverse pour pimenter sa vie monotone. Tout cela paraissait tellement scandaleux méprisant aux yeux de Clepton qu'il en perdait le sommeil. Il cauchemardait et revoyait les corps de ses parents, sa fiancée et son meilleur ami parmi les deux autres nouveaux couples dans son appartement qui lui hurlait que tout était de sa faute. Que c'était lui qui les avait tués, de ses propres mains... Et pourtant malgré cela, il s'obstinait chaque nuit à reformer dans son esprit les scènes, cherchant à trouver où cela coinçait. Ce qui revenait à chaque fois, c'était cette maudite lune ronde qui le taquinait à éclairer ce qu'il ne voyait pas, et ces couples d'une trentaine d'années, tués à partir du même procédé. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence et pourtant... cette enquête se résumait par un tueur en série qui en avait assez de jouer les justiciers. Quelle sottise.

¤

Cela se reproduisit de façon régulière et aberrante pendant trois mois, de nouveaux couples étaient découverts par un enfant, une voisine inquiète, un ami... Clepton ne pouvait s'ôter un détail de sa mémoire: La lune. Elle était toujours pleine lors des crimes et lorsqu'il en avait fait part à ses collègues, ils avaient ri de bon coeur alléguant cet précision de sa part à une paranoïa due au traumatisme qu'elle lui causait. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais cette réalité l'agaçait au plus au point.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut lui qui reçut l'appel annonçant le meurtre de février. Il était tard dans la nuit, la pleine lune était toujours présente et éclairait une ruelle où il ne savait toujours pour quelle raison il s'y trouvait. Il s'était finalement habitué au maux de tête mais cette fois, lorsqu'il revint à lui couvert de sang, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était blessé... Ce n'était qu'une simple contusion mais qui prenait une inquiétante teinte jaune mélangée au bleue au niveau de sa hanche droite. Néanmoins, à qui appartenait ce sang qu'il retrouvait sur ses habits? Il avait continuellement l'impression de revenir d'un abattoir... Il boutonna sa veste par dessus sa chemise couverte de sang, à présent sec, pour ne pas causer de suspicion chez ses collègues - « mais pourquoi en auraient-ils? se prit il à penser » - et s'orienta à l'adresse donnée par l'appel. Généralement, c'était Denker qui prenait les appels et les lui transmettait mais il avait pris quelques jours de repos; ce fut donc lui qui dut se charger d'interroger ces malheureux gens.

Il s'approcha d'une vieille femme en pleurs. C'était la mère de la défunte et à l'appel de sa petite fille, elle avait accouru. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Clepton, elle se jeta à son cou en le suppliant de retrouver ceux qui avaient osé faire de telles choses à sa fille.

« Vous êtes revenu? s'étonna une voix féminine derrière lui. Clepton se retourna et remarqua une jeune femme, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

-Que voulez vous dire, par "revenu"?  
Elle s'approcha à petit pas et lui répondit hésitante:

-Il n'y a pas vingt minutes vous étiez là. C'est vous qui m'avez dit de signaler le meurtre à la police... Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de les appeler si vous en faites partie?

-Je ne comprend pas... Il y a vingt minutes j'étais...  
C'est à cet instant là qu'il s'aperçut que le trou noir persistait. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il avait fait pendant la dernière heure... Avant, oui; il était au bureau et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui et sur la route... plus rien. Pas même une once de souvenir comme mainte fois, lorsqu'il avait fini saoul et n'avait plus en mémoire ses actes de la veille.

-Vous étiez dans le salon avec... , elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et puis quand j'ai pris peur vous m'avez dis que vous étiez venu voir papa pour affaire et que... vous l'aviez découvert comme ça... Vous ne vous en souvenez pas? S'étonna-t-elle. Vous aviez l'air tellement perturbé, tellement pris au dépourvus, comme nous tous...

-Oui, je me rappelle à présent, mentit -il. Excusez mon trouble mademoiselle...

-Sonia Meryt.»

¤

Tout ceci le troublait énormément... Lorsqu'il eut fini d'interroger l'adolescente, il alla inspecter le salon et les corps. Mais lorsqu'il revint dans l'entrée, il se cogna à la poignée de la porte, à l'endroit exacte où sa contusion s'était formée.. Il était venu ici, tout pouvait le prouver...

¤

En sueur, il se réveilla en sursaut d'un mauvais rêve. Ce fut une suite de rêves atroces qui mettait en scène des meurtres- ceux qu'il n'avait put classer- dont il était le coupable. Cette idée le fit frissonner d'angoisse et malgré lui, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs et mis bout à bout ce qu'il savait. La pleine lune le traumatisait depuis le meurtre de sa fiancée et son meilleur ami qui avait fait ressurgir celui de ses parents. Les pires instants de sa vie avaient eu lieu quand cet astre était au plus rond. En définitif, les crimes s'étaient tous produits à un mois d'écart. Il connaissait parfaitement son métier, savait parfaitement les erreurs à ne pas commettre, comment ne laisser derrière lui pas la moindre trace. Voilà ce qu'il avait supposé du tueur avec Denker: un tueur qui en avait assez de jouer les justiciers... Il se rassura. Lui, adorait son métier et ne vivait que pour lui à présent. Mais... un doute l'assaillit. Et les pertes de mémoires? Il frémit. Aurait -il commis ces meurtres avec une autre... conscience? Soudain, Clepton perdit toutes ses couleurs et sauta hors de son lit pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait le teint blanchâtre et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Non... ce ne peut pas être possible... » murmura-t-il effrayé.


End file.
